Ryousuke's Secret
by Aranel Naur
Summary: What if Ryousuke has a secret he doesn't want to share with his brother? Knowing Keisuke, wouldn't he want to nose it out? Especially if he can use Fujiwara to help him sneak into Ryousuke's room. Ryousuke, Keisuke, Takumi.


**A/n: **nothing special, just a nice story from the Takahashis' life^^ Enjoy!

**Ryousuke's Secret**

"I told you not to do this"

"But I'm not doing anything"

"Then what are your hands doing, Fujiwara? I told you not to touch it"

"But - Keisuke-san - I just brushed my fingers - "

"Brushed? How about you nearly grabbed it?"

"How do you know? Do you have a camera to prove me guilty? There is no one around, not even Ryousuke-san to - "

"Oh come on! Don't drag him into this, I don't want him to know"

"Then... Then I'm leaving, Keisuke-san. You can do it without my help"

"Shit, Fujiwara! Don't screw things. We've only just started"

And an almost-offended and huffing Fujiwara had to comply, following the Takahashi around his brother's study where they had sneaked into without said brother's permission. The very illegal act of intrusion had the boy discontented, indeed.

"Don't be a sissy," Keisuke tsk'ed in exasperation, rummaging in drawers, obviously in a desperate search. The hot-headed guy had not warned him about the time his brother should be back home, and this unawareness triggered further ado. Anyway, he didn't want to be caught red-handed and hung right on the back yard, no matter how posh the house looked. Besides, even if they get it off alright and are through with Ryousuke's room before his arrival, there still was risk that the elder of the three would get to know about the trespass and ask him all about it. Fujiwara bit up his lower lip.

"Relax," muttered a seeking guy. "If he sees you, just tell him I brought you here"

"He won't believe it. Not for the world. And you know it"

"Hmm," drawled the blond. "True. Then think up something"

The boy was getting angry, and, first of all, at himself. Damn, he should have refused. How weak-willed of him! But in the heat of passion, or whatever it is called, he couldn't say no since the possibility of taking a look inside the Takahashis' residence was incredibly tempting, and he had no idea he would end up right here, in Ryousuke's study. His naiveté played a bad trick on him, he didn't know that by 'Let's go Fujiwara, you'll just wait at the door' Keisuke had actually meant not the front door. 'You're in a big mess,' he was all sweaty. Yet, how could he miss a chance to find out what was it like in there, see the chic and luxury of the 'palace' - and for him it was a palace, - only in his dreams, slightly soppy as they were, his visit was official. Takumi flashed a glance to where the other was doing his business slapdash.

The space was tidy and clean, and it hardly looked like a room to live in, and although there was a neat bed, it seemed uninhabited. With its multiple shelves and bookcases it rather reminded of a place strictly for work. A computer, a laptop, a few folders, which Keisuke was currently thumbing through... Hopefully, he'll put them in the perfect order they'd previously been in. Time passing; Keisuke passing from one file to another; Takumi on the verge of passing out. He broke out,

"Keisuke-san, it's no good. Maybe you should do it later?"

"Oh no, Fujiwara, time is short, it's in your best interest that I dig info as soon as possible"

"What if Ryousuke-san has it on computer?"

"Pray it is not so"

Takumi's efforts to urge him to hurry up fell flat. He would gladly shout something like "Get your ass in gear!" but was afraid this might make things awkward, the blond would definitely lock him up in here until Ryousuke comes and... uh-oh, Takumi'd better not continue pondering in this direction.

Meanwhile, the Takahashi carried on, and Takumi tried to fix his restless gaze on anything when a small picture on the desk attracted his attention. In it, all the four members of the prominent family: the elder couple behind the two boys, one with a smile and the other serious, as usual. A lopsided smirk appeared on the brunet's face - whatever the circumstances are, Ryousuke-san's expression doesn't change, and its special charm couldn't but make Fujiwara feel happy. He finally un-tensed, if only for a minute, eyes darting to the side to check if downstairs somebody opened the door. The coast was clear so far. He supposed Keisuke must have forgotten about the object of his rigid search, in such a tumult anyone would un-focus accidentally, and the worst part of it was that he had not the slightest idea as to what exactly his teammate was looking for. The only hitch - it was something Ryousuke kept secret from his brother, and from what he has learnt about Keisuke, he hated when Ryousuke concealed things from him. No one would actually like the phrase, 'I have a secret but I won't say it to you'. So Keisuke decided to nose out the very secret. Anyways, it was no more than a mere guess.

"It's no use," came a deep sigh before the shamus dared a glimpse at Takumi. "I've raked it far and wide but it seems you're right, it's on his PC. Or laptop"

"Oh no, Keisuke-san, don't tell me you're gonna switch it on," a horrified boy almost rushed to the second guy to stop him

"Your luck, Fujiwara," it was a very discontent snort that Keisuke emanated, and he stuck his hands in his pockets. "You seem awful scared. No, I'm done"

"Thank God, can I just leave now since you're finished?"

"Not until I cover our tracks," he said, arranging documents

Once the task was complete, they headed out, securely locking the door, by this time the accomplice was whining, wanting to escape, and the desire made him all but fly across the hall towards the saving exit, but the arm caught him just in time,

"You nuts? Has no one taught you that spies use back door? Get your ass over here!" a somewhat irritated guy led him to the other door, hoping to get out of the house unharmed.

He should've chosen the main door, though. His hope was not answered. Right when the FD driver turned the handle, they froze anything like two huge ice figures, eyes wide in awe. Takumi thought his heart would never beat again while Keisuke forgot how to breathe. In front of the racers, a familiar person stood with his eyebrow raised, a silent question playing on his lips.

"Uh-uh-uh, not so fast," Ryousuke took a step forward, sizing up his teammates, it looked like today he made the right choice opting for the back door instead of the front entry to the house.

To Takumi it seemed the longest most embarrassing pause in his life, as if in a soap opera where at the end of an episode a character runs into someone he's been trying to avoid, and so they stand face to face, and afterwards, it fades to black, and the audience has to wait up until the next episode eager to know what's going to happen. And Takumi too, stands motionless, staring at the Project D leader and waiting, waiting, waiting... The time that passed seemed to be enough to freeze hell, and just then the bolder of them said,

"Ah, Aniki! It's Fujiwara," no coherent idea hasted to dawn on him

"Really? And I was thinking who was this guy beside you," he teased

"Aa... ah... Ryousuke-san..." the hachi-roku driver squeezed out

"Oh my goodness, he can speak!" he kept on mocking, now a half-smile adorning his mouth, of course the whole situation amused him

"Aniki, I brought him here for a cup of tea, no more. Why not show him around, we've known each other for a while, so I guessed it can make our bonds grow tighter... if you get what I mean," Keisuke had to save both of them

"I don't get it because it depends on what kind of bonds you imply," in Ryousuke's intonation there was a clear hint

"Aniki!"

"How inhospitable of you to see the guest off the house through the back yard. Or have you forgotten where the main door is?" he suddenly turned stern. "Joking aside, now take the trouble to tell me what Fujiwara is doing here and stop acting the fool, will you!"

Keisuke hung head and followed his brother back into the spacious living room, fully aware how really silly he has just sounded. No one would ever believe in his and Fujiwara's friendship, especially Ryousuke! Craps, why didn't he think of a smarter excuse?

"You too, Fujiwara," snapped the man, having the addressed back to senses again

When in the room, the leader waited until the two sat down and looked around,

"So you drank tea? Why don't I see cups? Or you used invisible cups?" without wanting any other moronic explanation, he went on. "I'm pretty sure you've dragged him here on purpose, and most likely, a selfish one. And since he's apparently unable to utter anything intelligible I'm willing to hear your story"

With his arms crossed on his chest, Ryousuke prepared for a monologue, every now and then stealing a curious glimpse at Takumi, who, blushing, didn't dare a response. It seemed funny to the dark-haired man, he felt like a severe father, telling off his disobedient kids. Perhaps, the best part of it was that Takumi would finally learn why on earth he had been brought here, and therefore, he too, was interested in what Keisuke was about to tell. It was most uncomfortable to not only be in this terrific mansion, but also rest this close to Ryousuke-san, and, if possible, it made him redden still further.

"Look, Aniki, you know me, I hate your secrecy like anything, so these your hints about that girl, whatever her name is... I mean, sure I'd want to know more, and creep up on you, and I thought... Well, I had to root up stuff about her..."

The guy furrowed his eyebrows, highly displeased,

"So how did you get Fujiwara involved?"

"I asked him to be on the lookout, is all," he shrugged before he figured he'd committed an error having said what he shouldn't have. Shit, now he's in a messier mess.

"Lookout? Where?" Ryousuke noticed his younger gave Takumi a near 'sorry, man' slant

"Yeah... We sorta..."

While Keisuke braced up for the toughest part, Takumi got ready to die, already imagining a gallows in the back yard. Ryousuke-san would never forgive him, that's what is called betrayal. His cheeks flushed once more when the blond added,

"I thought you must keep her pictures somewhere in your study, so I had Fujiwara stay at the door while I examined your belongings"

No distinct sound came, but Takumi could swear he caught a muffled gasp

"By 'examination' you mean digging around, I suppose. And, as I take it, you came off with zero result"

It was the younger's turn to get confused.

"So anyhow, the girl you're talking about," Takumi pricked up his ears when the Takahashi continued, the subject was not altogether to his liking. "The girl you're talking about is Kaori?"

Keisuke didn't know if it was a question or a statement, so he just gave a nod. In fact, all he had was her name, and that Ryousuke kept repeating it over and over again, and such a behavior got him mad. Curiosity had taken the better of him and he went to extreme measures. Ultimately, he had his back to the wall, and probably Fujiwara's too. Things have gone awry, it went without saying.

The brunet sat numb on the leather sofa with not the faintest notion what the hell it was about. A girl? What girl? Ryousuke-san's girlfriend? But he never mentioned anyone. Or was he that blind?

Ryousuke preferred not to say aloud what was on his mind, but the conclusion shone brightly - Keisuke is jealous. It was nothing out of ordinary, though, brotherly relationship often implicates it, especially in their family, considering how tight their ties are. And since the elder understood the feeling, there was no way he would severely punish him, even though the idea about his thoroughly scanned room made him cringe. As for Fujiwara, he had a plan concerning him as well, he intended to read a certain tofu-deliverer a lesson or two, but in the meantime he should deal with the matter.

"Fine, Keisuke. If you need her photos so badly that you pull innocent people in your pranks, I can give you a better option, and a rather satisfying one. You'll see her with your own eyes, why not?" he knew how cruel his words sounded, but in the present case it would rid Keisuke of any seeds of jealousy.

The younger brother raised his eyes and met Ryousuke's, calm and unblinking - he meant it, he was serious.

"Only you need to bring flowers - show some respect"

A little hesitation crossed Keisuke's mind - why should he give her flowers? - but it slipped away very soon.

"What flowers, Aniki? Don't expect orchids, my wallet's not that fat," he pouted, then heard a reply

"Chrysanthemums. Hope your wallet can tolerate it"

"Chrysanthemums?" both guys were dazed. "Chrysanthemums for a date?"

"Who says we're going on a date?" the dark-haired man studied their reaction. "We are going to the cemetery"

Their eyes grew bigger in total shock,

"Cemetery?"

"Yes, since Kaori is dead white chrysanthemums would be suitable for putting on her grave"

Another long pause ensued as the two collected themselves. Ryousuke ached to give a light chuckle, but held it back because of the topic. Then he got up and looked up and down one moveless figure on the sofa,

"Fujiwara, if you hear me, can you walk?" immediately, the boy jumped to his feet, eyes to the ground. "Good. While Keisuke goes buy flowers I'll drive you home"

Without a goodbye to the other racer, who didn't stir an inch, still digesting the news, Takumi, looking like a new born puppy, small and weak and somewhat to blame, trailed after his master out of the house.

This time, luckily for him, through the front door.


End file.
